


might be a saint (you make me a sinner)

by renhyuck (thereisnoreality)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck
Summary: Donghyuck watches Jaemin sing sweet phrases and direct attractive smiles at everyone he meets but the thing is - the real,weirdthing is that he doesn't care. Well… that's not entirely true, he doesn't mind certainly. Because he and Jaemin have only been dating for a few months, nothing too long for Donghyuck to exert any sort of control upon him. But also because it's a heady feeling, the rush he gets, watching people flush and stutter and silently lust over Jaemin, because he knows they won't get him.





	might be a saint (you make me a sinner)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berryboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryboys/gifts).



> for you baby <3
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/thereisnoreality/playlist/1m923O9M8b8v0Kya0HoTRW?si=I13uzVo5Sru4ipU00MVnFQ)

Na Jaemin is the cockiest, flirtiest, most _infuriating_ motherfucker Donghyuck has ever laid eyes on. Every word, every laugh is designed to charm, every brush of arm is aimed to fluster and Donghyuck hates every inch of _himself_ when his body responds to it.

 

Jaemin is a little tipsy, that much is clear. Despite the low light of the crowded living room, his eyes are already a little glazed and his cheeks are flushed. "Hyuck." Jaemin runs his hands down Donghyuck's arm, stumbling a little when someone pushes past them. Donghyuck steadies him, hating their height difference when it leads to Jaemin's collarbones being shoved right into his face. "Hyuckie."

"What?" Donghyuck asks, stealing Jaemin's cup from his hand and taking a sip, grimacing when warm beer hits his tongue. For all Jaemin's refinement in his fashion choices - a closet never had seen more Vineyard Vines outfits in its life, the poor thing - his taste in drinks were narrow and limited to that of what a frat boy would choose.

"Dance with me," Jaemin says, both hands now free snaking down to Donghyuck's waist, pulling him closer.

Donghyuck scrunches up his nose. "I don't want to."

"Please?" And there it is. That stupefying charm. Jaemin's eyes darken as he nudges into Donghyuck's personal space, forcing Donghyuck to look up, to meet his gaze. A wicked smile curls over Jaemin's mouth and he dips closer, close enough for his lips to hover over Donghyuck's mouth. Not touching, but close enough that Donghyuck can almost feel it, can feel the ghost of implication brushing over him, making him want. And Donghyuck _hates_ the way his breath leaves him in a rush, the way his heart rate picks up, tapping out in double time with the bass rattling through his bones, the way his fingers go slack on the cup - thankfully empty - letting it fall to the ground.

From the way Jaemin's smirk widens, he notices. Donghyuck swallows and sets his jaw, gives in. "Fine," he says. "But only for a bit."

"Fine," Jaemin echoes, jubilant in this small victory, and takes a step back, his fingers curling into Donghyuck's belt loops and yanking him forward, into the crush of people making up the makeshift dance floor and into his waiting arms, his dark eyes trailing a path for Donghyuck to follow.

 

Donghyuck meets Jaemin when he's still dating Jeno at a makeshift housewarming for Mark’s new apartment - a gift from his parents for making the dean’s list and Donghyuck for the three hundredth time in his life tries to get Mark to convince his parents to adopt him. Given that Donghyuck himself had just gotten out of an explosive and rather ill advised relationship with Renjun, he didn't give it a second thought other than to nod at Jaemin in greeting and then hide behind Mark all evening while attempting to drown himself in shitty wine from the corner convenience store. Given by Renjun's clenched jaw the whole night, he didn't succeed.

The _point_ is, Donghyuck had spent months with Jaemin without ever looking at him as more than a friend.

 _Now_ though, he doesn't know how he'd managed it. How he had spent day after day without feeling his blood rush fast and hard under his skin when Jaemin merely looked at him. And god, Donghyuck's not prone to bouts of doubt, but he'd be a lot more afraid of falling down the path of one sided love if it wasn't for how obvious Jaemin was in his reciprocated interest.

As evidenced by the messy way Jaemin grinds against him, his fingers clutching Donghyuck's waist - a favoured spot for his hands - his mouth dragging up the side of Donghyuck's neck, nipping at the most sensitive part behind his ear.

"Baby," Jaemin whispers and Donghyuck turns his face to meet him in a bruising kiss. The sound of the party rages on outside, but Donghyuck hardly cares as Jaemin pushes him back against the counter of the bathroom, hand travelling up Donghyuck's shirt.

"We are not fucking here," Donghyuck gasps, his mind barely managing to push the words out, the haze surrounding his brain thickening when Jaemin’s mouth dips lower, tracing down his jaw and nipping hard at his neck. “ _Jaemin_.”

“Yeah, babe,” Jaemin agrees lowly, a grin overtaking his face when Donghyuck’s fingers wrench in the fabric of his shirt, clenching involuntarily and ripping the first two buttons off - that infuriatingly low-necked white shirt, under which Jaemin’s collar bones had been peeking out at him all evening, bruised plum red from Donghyuck’s mouth last night, and so, _so_ tempting.

Donghyuck pulls back from Jaemin’s wicked mouth, forcing him to look at Donghyuck. Jaemin’s smile curls around the edge of his mouth as he obediently puts some space in between them. “I am not having our first time be in a shitty bathroom at your _ex’s_ party.” Donghyuck informs him, glare sharpening when Jaemin’s hands travel disobediently further up his shirt, nails scratching at his ribs.

“Technically, it’s Mark’s party,” Jaemin says thoughtfully, stepping back into Donghyuck’s space. “And be nice - this bathroom isn’t shitty.” He gestures at the tasteful shower curtain and the bowl of potpourri atop the toilet - a little touch of decoration that Donghyuck’s sure Mark’s sister had had a hand in.

“Jaemin-” Donghyuck starts, albeit a little weaker than before, because _god_ Jaemin looks unbelievably good and his mouth looks far too unwrecked for Donghyuck to be content.

“Besides,” Jaemin purrs, cutting Donghyuck off and kissing him again. Donghyuck nips at his bottom lip a little harder than he usually would have because Jaemin isn’t leaving here without his lips looking nicely bruised, or at least as wrecked as Donghyuck feels. “Who says we have to have sex to have fun?” His hands dip down to Donghyuck’s waistband and he looks up at Donghyuck through his eyelashes. “You look good enough to eat,” he murmurs, darkly knowing, before dropping to his knees and proceeding to suck Donghyuck off until his knees are buckling, and his fingers are clenching in Jaemin’s perfectly styled hair, a desperately broken sound ripping through his throat before vanishing under the sound of inhibitions being let loose right outside the door.

 

The thing is, Donghyuck knows Jaemin's nature isn't only directed at him. He'd almost think Jaemin was an incubus if he believed in that sort of thing. There's a way he has with people, an almost magnetic force, that leads to him getting his way every single time and Donghyuck can't count the number of times Jaemin has charmed his way into free coffee from the flustered baristas at their campus coffee shop - regardless of their gender.

Donghyuck watches Jaemin sing sweet phrases and direct attractive smiles at everyone he meets but the thing is - the real, _weird_ thing is that he doesn't care. Well… that's not entirely true, he doesn't _mind_ certainly. Because he and Jaemin have only been dating for a few months, nothing too long for Donghyuck to exert any sort of control upon him. But also because it's a heady feeling, the rush he gets, watching people flush and stutter and silently lust over Jaemin, because he knows they won't get him.

He's pretty sure Jaemin knows. Jaemin is annoyingly perceptive and even more so when it comes to Donghyuck and there's a way he looks at Donghyuck - even when they're in public - there's the way his eyes darken ever so imperceptibly that if Donghyuck hadn't been watching, hadn't been paying close attention at the way Jaemin’s fingers will twitch involuntarily around whatever he's holding, the way he'll smile down at Donghyuck, pleasant and completely neutral, not betraying an ounce of his inner feelings, he wouldn’t have noticed anything different at all.

Renjun tells them they're manipulative, Jeno just shrugs when asked and Mark looks confused as per his natural reaction for most things in life.

"We're not manipulative," Donghyuck argues, casting a look behind him to where Jaemin had disappeared into the depths of their campus dining hall to get Donghyuck another spoon after he'd unwittingly dropped his. "It's not.. anything." It really wasn't - they didn't even talk about it and on his most insecure days, Donghyuck's pretty sure he's making up it all in his head.

"You're weirdos," Renjun says easily, handing Donghyuck a fry out of pity when his stomach growls too loudly. "Do you get off on it?"

"Get off on what?" Jaemin asks coming back, Jeno in tow and handing Donghyuck his spoon. He sits down next to Donghyuck, pulling his plate closer to him and slinging his arm around Donghyuck's shoulders.

Donghyuck makes a face at Renjun trying to tell him to silently shut up but clearly whatever telepathic they shared must have been on the fritz. That or Renjun simply didn't care because he waits until Jeno has taken a seat to lean forward, wicked interest clear on his face. "On you and Donghyuck's little exhibitionist tendencies." He frowns, thinking. "Or is it voyeurism in this sense?"

"Voyeurism," Jeno mumbles into his soup and then blushes when they all look at him, eyebrows raised in unison. "What? I know things!"

"Sure," Donghyuck nods agreeably. "Whatever you and Mark read on Cosmo and then try out the next night like a couple of white middle aged pta parents."

Jaemin's laugh drowns out Jeno's protests and Donghyuck grins, pleased turning to look at Jaemin's face. His eyes crinkle up under the force of his laugh and he looks horribly handsome in the light of the afternoon sun pouring down around him as he looks back at Donghyuck, his smile widening.

Renjun ignores all of this with a roll of his eyes. "I mean it," he says taking a pointed bite of his toast. "Don't you guys do enough weird shit in the bedroom, do you have to transfer that to when you're around _people_?"

Jaemin's smirk remains on his face - a perfect poker expression but Donghyuck bites his lip, leaning back into his chair. Their friends all assume he and Jaemin have done far more than they have and honestly, Donghyuck can see where they would get the assumption from - he's pretty sure their tongues didn't untangle from each other for a week after they first got together. But there's a limit to how far they've done. Donghyuck doesn't care that he and Jaemin haven't had sex yet but he's pretty sure he doesn't want to deal with the teasing - and more certainly from Renjun - about that fact. Jaemin's arm tightens around his shoulder, a silent yet comforting weight, and Donghyuck smiles down at his lap, silently thinking how lucky he is to have Jaemin around.

 

"Do you care?" Jaemin starts but trails off. Donghyuck peers at him over the top of his laptop, folding down the top of the screen a little to see him more clearly. They’re in Jaemin’s apartment, both working on their respective assignments and it’s that type of silence that’s inherently comforting, the sounds of Jaemin’s insanely expensive record player crooning Billie Holiday wrapping around them like a blanket.

"Do I care what?" Donghyuck asks, wiggling his toes from where they're trapped under Jaemin's thighs to spur him on.

Jaemin sighs and tips his glasses down to look at Donghyuck. "Do you care that we haven't had sex yet?"

Donghyuck blinks, surprised. Jaemin looks nervous in a way he never is, and his fingers clench over his book as he stares down at the cover. Donghyuck takes a breath and shuts his laptop lid, sitting up straight. "Jaemin." When Jaemin keeps looking down at the title, Donghyuck sets the laptop on the ground and leans forward, grabbing his hand. "Min-ah. Look at me. I don't _care_ that we haven't had sex yet."

He doesn’t exactly know why. That first time - in Mark’s bathroom - had been the only point Donghyuck had protested, had stopped all proceedings before they could go any further, but every time after that, for the next five months, it had been Jaemin stopping them. He’s being honest when he says he doesn’t care, because for all his faults Donghyuck is not petty enough to break off a relationship because they aren’t having sex, but Jaemin’s apprehension makes him worry.

Jaemin bites his lip. "But I-"

"No buts," Donghyuck says, moving closer. He gently pries the book from Jaemin's hands and lets it join his laptop on the ground. "Min-ah. Jaemin. Jaeminnie-"

"Stop," Jaemin laughs, a smile finally overtaking his face. "I get it."

"Do you?" Donghyuck presses. "I like _you_. That has nothing to do with whether you want to have sex or not and I’m never going to push you into doing something you don’t want.”

Jaemin smile warms as he gently pulls Donghyuck into his lap. “Are you sure?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Absolutely. Besides," he says cupping Jaemin's cheeks, waggling his eyebrows cheekily. "It's not like we haven't done _things_."

Jaemin laughs again tugging him down. "Wanna do one of those things now?"

"Oh baby," Donghyuck breathes, leaning down to kiss him. "You read my mind."

 

Three months later, they haven’t progressed any further and Donghyuck is about to rattle out of his own skin.

He doesn’t mean to sound like a slut but really, no amount of blowjobs and rushed quickies in bathrooms at shitty parties are enough to subside the craving in his gut that screams out for a _good fuck_. Besides, there’s the other part to it where Jaemin just might _not_ want to fuck him. Might not find him attractive _enough_ to fuck him. Might not like him enough to keep him for that long. And as always, when Donghyuck has a dilemma, he ends up going to his other half, better or worse, neither of them have been able to come to a consensus on.

“You sound like a slut,” Renjun comments, drawing out more whipped cream with his straw and sucking it off.

Donghyuck groans. “You can’t call me a slut when I haven’t had sex in nine _months_. This is erasure.”

“Which is kind of unbelievable.” Renjun says eyeing him. “You two act like you’re about to go at it on any surface all the time, and you’re telling me you haven’t fucked him yet?”

Donghyuck shakes his head, dropping his forehead down on table. The murmur of the coffee shop intensifies around him as if trying to drown out the clamoring in his mind. “He’s… I don’t know, nervous about it? I can’t tell, really. All I know is that he doesn’t want to and I don’t want to be the _dick_ boyfriend that pressures him into it.”

“Except it’s been nine months,” Renjun points out. “I’d say the statute of limitations has kind of expired there.” Renjun taps his wrist for attention and Donghyuck peels his cheek off the sticky wood to stare up at him through his bangs. “You don’t have to pressure him or whatever, but you do need to _talk_.”

“Ugh,” Donghyuck groans, sitting back up and swiping Renjun’s coffee for a taste. “Why did I have to reach the point in a relationship where healthy communication is expected, it’s _so_ exhausting.”

“Well,” Renjun takes his drink back and plays with the straw, an amused smile twisting about his lips. “I would say solve it our way and just fuck angrily instead of talking our issues out like normal people, but that’s your problem in the first place.”

“God,” Donghyuck sighs, dreamily thinking of the day Renjun had fucked him against their dorm door after an explosive argument, his thin fingers wrapped tightly around Donghyuck’s throat, until Donghyuck had gotten wood burn from the door and had come messily all over Renjun’s favourite pair of jeans, staining them forever. Thinking of that day and wishing how much he wanted Jaemin to do the exact same thing to him. Donghyuck groans. “Why won’t Jaemin fuck me? Or let _me_ fuck him?” It comes out louder than he wanted and Donghyuck flushes when two girls at the table next to him cast him a strange look.

Renjun shrugs, clearly over the conversation. “Talk to your boyfriend,” he orders, shooting a glare at the girls until they turn back around. “Unless you want your relationship to end up like ours.”

Donghyuck winces, remembering the weeks of icy silence between the two of them after their breakup, vicious hurt and anger percolating until they’d had a shouting match in their dorm common room, that had only ended in them fucking and then never doing so again. He can’t imagine going through that with Jaemin, it would hurt too much. “Fine,” he sighs moodily, taking Renjun’s coffee again. “I’ll talk to him.”

 

He doesn’t. Donghyuck never claimed to be brave and he sticks by that title as he avoids bringing up the topic to Jaemin when they meet - which for the pair of them, is quite often. Donghyuck’s honestly at a loss at how they haven’t gotten sick of each other yet.

A week later, all four of them end up at the college swimming arena for Jeno’s meet and Donghyuck ignores Renjun’s pointed looks the whole time.

The swimming pool is hot and steamy and disgustingly humid and Donghyuck started regretting wearing a button down the second he stepped in. They find their seat at the top of the rows, peering out into the crush of bodies below to find Jeno.

“There.” Mark points out Jeno standing by the warm-up pool, rolling his shoulders while listening intently to his coach’s instructions.

“How many meets does he have?” Renjun asks, turning to Mark and Donghyuck sucks in a gulp of air, trying to cool himself down, and regrets it when he gets a lungful of humid pool air instead.

“Are you okay?” Jaemin leans in, handing Donghyuck a water bottle dripping in condensation. “You look a little hot.”

Donghyuck fans himself desperately, taking a long drink from the bottle, relishing the feeling of icy cold water hitting his throat and travelling down his stomach. “It’s too warm in here.” He tugs at his shirt before handing the bottle back to Jaemin and popping the first two buttons off.

Renjun and Mark are intently discussing the swim meet and neither of them are paying any attention to Jaemin but Donghyuck notices Jaemin’s eyes flashing as his gaze travels down the trail of water curving from his jaw down his chest. “Stop it,” Donghyuck warns, meeting his gaze.

“Stop what?” Jaemin asks, leaning forward and swiping icy fingers, dripping in condensation collected from the bottle over Donghyuck’s collarbones. “You look hot, I’m just trying to cool you down, baby.”

“You shouldn’t start something you can’t finish,” Donghyuck says, tone sharper than it had been a moment ago. He normally wouldn’t have said it, but it’s too hot and he’s already sweating through the thin layer of the fabric. And it’s been three months since their discussion on Jaemin’s couch and Jaemin hadn’t mentioned it again and Donghyuck would never push him but-

But Jaemin is far too flirty for his own good and Donghyuck gets riled up far too easily under the weight of his eyes. There’s a beat of silence and Jaemin’s gaze falls. “Yeah,” he says quietly, scooting back. “You’re right.”

“Jaemin.” Donghyuck starts, guilt rushing through him in an instant. “I didn’t mean-”

“Oh look, there’s Jeno,” Jaemin says in a falsely bright tone, pointing at where Jeno is lining up to the starting block, snapping his goggles on. He raises his voice, waving his arms in the air. “Let’s go Jeno!”

Renjun and Mark echo his cheers and Donghyuck forces himself to cheer along, hating himself when Jaemin’s smile stays fixed on his face the whole afternoon, false and far too bright.

 

“We need to talk,” Donghyuck announces, slamming into Jaemin’s apartment, a few days later. “About why you don’t want to have sex with me.” It’d started rattling around in his brain after talking to Renjun and had gotten so bad, Donghyuck hadn’t been able to sleep last night, mind running through increasingly ridiculous scenarios where Jaemin would look at him in disgust and throw him out of his apartment flinging Donghyuck’s toothbrush, which rested right next to Jaemin’s in his bathroom, purple where Jaemin’s was green, along on the street with him.

Jaemin blinks at him in silent surprise, before turning back to his screen where Yuta was turning a delicate shade of green. “I’ll talk to you later, hyung,” Jaemin says before hanging up.

Donghyuck feels a flush paint his ears red but he stands his ground. He’s not about to let their relationship die out like a sad flame, fizzling out by a drop of water, just because of their combined inability to communicate. “We need to talk,” he repeats, crossing the room to sit down on the couch, sitting far away at the opposite arm so that Jaemin doesn’t feel constricted.

Jaemin sighs, running a hand through his hair nervously before carefully placing his laptop on the side table and turning to face him. “Yeah,” he agrees. “We do.”

Donghyuck falters, trying to collect his thoughts. He’d thought Jaemin would put up more of a fight but that’s something Renjun would have done and Donghyuck sometimes forgets he’s not fighting a war in his and Jaemin’s relationship. “Yeah,” he says, softer now and draws his legs up, tucking them under his body and gazing at Jaemin. “Is it… Have I been pressuring you? Like - are you just not interested in sex - which is _fine_ by the way - and I’ve just been making you…” He trails off, the guilt rising up in him and choking his words into silence. He hadn’t mentioned it to Renjun, too ashamed of what he would have done if it had been true, but it had been running around in his mind for days now. If he’d really become that person?

Jaemin’s eyes widen in horror. “Oh my god, Donghyuck - _no_.” He shoots forward, leaning into Donghyuck’s space, hands clutching Donghyuck’s in his lap. “Donghyuck you didn’t - you didn’t _force_ me into anything.”

Donghyuck swallows hard around the block in his throat. It _hurts_. “Are you sure?” He asks quietly, looking for any sign in Jaemin’s face that he’s lying. “Because if I did, Jaemin, I -”

“I’m a virgin,” Jaemin blurts, his hands tightening around Donghyuck’s hands. “That’s why. I just-” he flushes but keeps looking at Donghyuck steadily. “I didn’t want to do something I’d regret if we weren’t… serious.”

Donghyuck’s mouth drops open, every twinge of guilt vanishing to make room for confusion. “You’re a _virgin_?”

Jaemin’s lips twitch into a little smile. “Is that really so surprising?”

Donghyuck stares at him. “Jaemin, you act like you’d fuck a stranger on the street if they _looked_ at you the right way and you’re sitting here telling me you’re a virgin?”

Jaemin’s smile widens, self satisfaction painting his handsome features. “I can’t help it if my… charm is more effective than I wanted it to be.”

“Oh my god, you fucker,” Donghyuck says, still stunned. “You absolute _fucker_.”

Jaemin bursts out laughing, hand sliding out of their hold to cup Donghyuck’s cheek. “I’m sorry I was so reticent.”

“You should be,” Donghyuck exclaims, smacking him. “I thought you were going to break up with me! I thought I was unattractive - you made me _doubt_ my beauty, Na Jaemin.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jaemin laughs, kissing him.

“I’m sorry too,” Donghyuck mumbles against his mouth, deflating a little, remembering the way Jaemin had looked at the pool. “I shouldn’t have pushed you, that was mean.”

“No, I needed it,” Jaemin sighs, drawing back a little and studying him, his thumb stroking slow circles on Donghyuck’s cheek. “I trust you - I _have_ trusted you for a long time.”

Something slow and warm starts dripping over Donghyuck and he straightens, meeting Jaemin’s eyes. “Do you mean?” He trails off, not wanting to assume.

Jaemin’s smiles widens, mischief in his eyes. “Will you take my virginity, Lee Donghyuck?”

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck says again, yanking Jaemin into him, into a kiss, messy and deep. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

"You want me to fuck you?" Donghyuck asks peeling himself off Jaemin's mouth as they stumble to the bedroom. "Are you sure?"

"God yes," Jaemin sighs, his fingers seeking out Donghyuck's skin, flinging his shirt off. "You have _no_ idea how much Renjun used to sing your praises."

Donghyuck smiles, satisfaction curling through him when he sees Jaemin watching him, hands restlessly moving over Donghyuck's body. He's _nervous,_ Donghyuck realises with a quiet shock. It's a strange thing to see Jaemin so, when he's so self assured in every other aspect of his life. "Oh, I'm going to use that against him later," he says backing Jaemin up against the bed. Jaemin eyes brighten when Donghyuck leans down over him, his blood thundering through his veins. Donghyuck leans down to kiss him, thumb replacing his mouth when he pulls away. "How do you want it, baby?"

"Hard," Jaemin says, and his hands travel down to slide into the back of Donghyuck's sweatpants, cupping his ass. His grins widens. "Show me what I've been missing out on."

Heat rushes through Donghyuck's body and he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to stop a groan from ripping out. Jaemin's a virgin. A _virgin_. And he's trusting Donghyuck to do this for him. It's far more than he can handle without going insane.

 

Jaemin handles the prep with grace, and Donghyuck can't stop watching as he twitches with every move Donghyuck makes. Three fingers in, Jaemin's hair is stuck to his forehead and he's squirming around, hands clenched in the sheets.

"How do you feel?" Donghyuck checks, drawing up to kiss him. Jaemin already looks half gone but he manages, as always, to drive Donghyuck up the wall.

"Nothing I haven't felt before," he gasps out. "Come _on_ , Hyuckie, aren't you supposed to be impressing me?"

Donghyuck twists his fingers at that spot, vicious and meant to reduce, and feels satisfaction ripple through him when Jaemin's hips jerk up, a whine ripping out of his throat. If Jaemin wants it this way, he's more than willing. Donghyuck doesn't have a natural tendency to be nice and Jaemin has been more than infuriating in the last nine months. "Don't be impertinent," he warns. "Or I won't let you come."

Jaemin takes a jerky breath when Donghyuck pulls his fingers out, hard and fast. "You're going to edge me?" He asks watching Donghyuck. "When I've never been fucked before?"

"Don't you deserve it?" Donghyuck asks, thumbing Jaemin's nipple as he considers him. "You call yourself a virgin but you walk around acting like you're fucking everyone in your mind. You act so _sweet_ and innocent when we first met and then you're on your knees for me in the first week of us getting together." Jaemin swallows but he stays silent and Donghyuck smiles. "Nothing to say, Jaemin?" Donghyuck leans up so that their eyes meet. "You wanna know what I think?"

Jaemin clears his throat. "What?"

Donghyuck presses closer so that their lips brush. "I think you wanted it. I think you were so _desperate_ for me to get my hands on you that you'd do anything for it, right? You couldn't fuck me yet, so you did everything else."

Jaemin shudders. "Donghyuck-"

"What?" Donghyuck coos. "Do you want me to fuck you, Jaemin?"

"Yes," Jaemin whispers.

"I think I need you to say it," Donghyuck says, going to draw away. "I need to know _exactly_ what you want."

Jaemin's hands shoot out and yank him back, kissing him hard. "Fuck me," he says, voice shaking a little though neither of them will acknowledge it. "Donghyuck. Please."

That's when Donghyuck knows he's won because Jaemin doesn't beg - never shows weakness - and Donghyuck won't give him what he wants until he does. And _oh_ , it might be a little bit fucked up but all Donghyuck can think, looking down at Jaemin, with his swollen lips and his mussed up hair, is that he wants to show everyone this - so they'll know who Jaemin really belongs to.

"Well, if you ask like that," Donghyuck murmurs, licking into his mouth. Jaemin groans and his hands fist in Donghyuck's hair, just on this side of painful. "How can I refuse?"

 

They have a mini argument over if Donghyuck will wear a condom. Donghyuck argues for it, not willing to risk Jaemin at all, and Jaemin insists otherwise and as always, Jaemin gets his way.

The sound Jaemin makes when Donghyuck finally, _finally_ , presses into him is a sound Donghyuck will never forget, never wants to forget, wants to collect it out of the air and tuck it under his ribcage, right below his heart, so he can play it back along with the memory reel of Jaemin's face, eyes scrunching up and mouth dropping open when he feels it.

"Fuck," Donghyuck hisses out and his hands grip the pillow under Jaemin's hips for balance. "Jaemin-"

"Move," Jaemin says hoarsely. "Oh my god, Hyuck- fuck me till I _scream_."

"Be good," Donghyuck reminds him before smacking a kiss on his chest and drawing back before slamming into Jaemin. Jaemin cries out, one hand going up to brace himself against the headboard as Donghyuck rams into him again and again, taking all the frustration and build up from the last nine _months_ and pushing it all into fucking Jaemin like he's wanted to.

It's like being lost in a haze. Jaemin is _loud,_ cries and whines spilling out of his mouth with every breath, unashamed and wanting and Donghyuck is only spurred on further by it, his fingers digging into the spaces between Jaemin's ribs, bruising him further. At some point, Jaemin gets too loud though, and Donghyuck has to flip him over, presses him into the pillows and fucks him harder.

"Hyuck," Jaemin gasps out, arching his back for Donghyuck to slide easier into him, his hands finding purchase in the slim curves of Jaemin's back. "Oh my _god_ -"

"Does it feel good baby," Donghyuck hums, letting a twist of meanness slide into his voice. "Am I impressing you now?" Jaemin whines, letting his head drop forward but Donghyuck slides his hand up, adjusting his purchase, and fists it in his hair, yanking his head back. "Up," Donghyuck warns. "You want to feel good, you're going to have to work for it."

Jaemin props himself up on shaking arms but it's a useless endeavor as in the next minute, Donghyuck's thrusts plant him back on the bed, face first, gasping with every breath. In the following minute, he's begging to come, and there's where Jaemin's inherent power comes to life again, that charm oozes out of him, perhaps a little more unrefined this time, with the way he's drooling and his eyes are glassy but his words - his tone is sweet poison and Donghyuck lets him have it, lets him come and watches in fascination, hips slowing down to a deep press as Jaemin shudders through his orgasm, grinding against the sheets, gasping for air when his body exhausts itself.

Donghyuck smooths his hands over Jaemin's back as he gently pulls out, wincing a little. He's so hard it hurts but Jaemin is his first priority. "How we doing, babe?" Donghyuck asks as Jaemin rolls over, still panting.

"Fuck." Is all Jaemin manages. He looks gorgeous, all dazed and fucked out and Donghyuck has to push down the rush of want that tells him to take Jaemin and ruin him again and again, until they both know nothing else. Jaemin swallows, before glancing at Donghyuck and sitting up. "Let me," he says, pushing Donghyuck down.

"I can handle it-" Donghyuck starts but cuts himself off with a shaky moan when Jaemin seals his lips over Donghyuck's aching cock.

"Why would you?" Jaemin says cockily, glancing up at him through his eyelashes. "When I'm here?"

Donghyuck tips his head back shakily. "How are you so good at this?" He demands glaring at the ceiling as heat rushes through him, curling into a tight ball in his stomach.

Jaemin hums around his cock and Donghyuck's hips jerk up. He's so close. "I had a lot of practice," Jaemin whispers, drawing off to tongue down the length of Donghyuck's cock, following the vein. "There's more than one use for sex toys, you know." And that image flashing through his mind, of Jaemin deep-throating his vividly purple dildo, lips stretched around the length and gagging at the push of unyielding silicone, is more than enough to have Donghyuck coming, shooting down Jaemin's throat, a shaky cry leaving his throat as he does so.

 

“Jesus.” Is all Renjun says, half in disgust, half in awe when they show up to lunch the next day. Jaemin’s very obviously limping and Donghyuck is no better off, red and purple bruises covering his throat. He’d done his best with concealer that morning but most of it had rubbed off and no amount of future shame was enough to make Donghyuck wear a scarf in this heat. “Finally fucked him did you?”

Donghyuck preens, pleased when Jaemin settles into his seat gingerly. “Three times,” he says.

“What was the problem?” Renjun asks boredly, stirring his soup in slow clockwise circles. “Did Jaemin have a horrible venereal disease he didn’t tell you about?”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows at Jaemin and Jaemin grins broadly, his hand travelling up the length of Donghyuck’s thigh and resting right before it hits his hip bone. His fingers brush Donghyuck’s cock and Donghyuck forces himself not to twitch, only tips his head to the side and smiles blandly at Renjun. “Turns out our little Minnie was a virgin,” he says easily and Jaemin’s laugh rings out over the dining hall when Renjun drops his spoon into his soup, hard enough that it splatters all over his shirt.

“A virgin?” Renjun demands. “You?”

“Me,” Jaemin agrees. “Though, after last night-”

“Nope, nope,” Jeno says slamming his tray down. “Stop talking, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Jaemin’s a virgin,” Renjun spits at him. “Did you know that?”

Jeno eyes him weirdly. “Of course I did, I was the one who talked him down panic attack after panic attack when he started dating Hyuck.”

“Aw babe,” Donghyuck coos, twisting to grin at Jaemin. “You were scared of telling me?”

“Mmm,” Jaemin hums, eyeing him, as brings up his thumb and forefinger to tug Donghyuck’s chin into a kiss, both of them ignoring the twin noises of disgust from the other side of the table. “Not anymore though.”

“Wanna make me less scared then?” Donghyuck asks in the space between their mouths. “Tonight?”

Jaemin’s thumb strokes at the large bruise he’d spent the good part of thirty minutes sucking into Donghyuck’s neck last night and his grin sharpens as he dips to kiss Donghyuck again, open mouthed and far too filthy for the middle of the afternoon in a crowded dining hall. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)   
>  [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
